Thomas The Tank Engine and Friends - The Biggest Ever Christmas Collection
Thomas The Tank Engine and Friends - The Biggest Ever Christmas Collection is a UK VHS release by VCI on 11th November 1996. It was re-released in 2002 as Christmas Fun Tape. It features seventeen episodes of the "Thomas the Tank Engine and Friends" TV series - featuring four Season 1 episodes and four Season 2 episodes narrated by Ringo Starr, as well as seven Season 3 episodes and two Season 4 episodes narrated by Michael Angelis and one song. Episodes # Thomas and the Guard - Annie and Clarabel think Thomas is very silly when he starts off fast and leaves his guard behind. # Thomas, Terence and the Snow - Thomas is always cheeky to Terence the Tractor about his caterpillar wheels. The day comes when Thomas is very glad to have Terence around. # The Flying Kipper - Henry is very proud the day he pulls "The Flying Kipper", the morning train from the fish quay. Snow jams a signal down and disaster strikes. # Thomas' Christmas Party - Thomas and all his friends from the engine shed get together to say 'thank you' to a nice old lady and everyone has a very happy Christmas. # Old Iron - James is feeling proud of himself but when some boys meddle with his controls, he soon learns his lesson. # Pop Goes the Diesel - Duck orders the big engines about and they are glad when oily Diesel arrives, but Duck has his doubts and the trucks misbehave. # The Diseasel - Some silly trucks cause trouble between Bill and Ben the tank engine twins and a diesel called BoCo. Confusion reigns until Edward puffs in. # Thomas and the Missing Christmas Tree - The Fat Controller is planning a big celebration, but Thomas goes missing on an important mission. The big engines come to his rescue and there is a splendid party after all. # A Scarf for Percy - Percy dreams of wearing a nice warm scarf around his funnel to keep out the winter winds. What a surprise he gets when his wish comes true! # Time for Trouble - James is asked to pull the Express and becomes proud and boastful. His impatience lands him in an undignified situation. # Trust Thomas - Bertie learns that he can trust an engine - especially if his name is Thomas. Gordon and James prove to be less trustworthy. # Mavis - Here, we welcome Mavis, a young diesel engine who works at the quarry. She causes Toby a lot of trouble, because she still has much to learn about trucks. # One Good Turn - Bill and Ben have trouble on the turntable and end up face to face. # Bulgy - It was sightseeing season on the Island of Sodor and Bertie and the engines were busy. Their busy timetable is disrupted by a devious double-decker called Bulgy. # Thomas and Percy's Christmas Adventure - The Snowfalls have come and the villagers are stranded. Together, Harold, Terence, Thomas and Percy come to the rescue and get a nice surprise for all their hard work. # Sleeping Beauty - Duke was left all alone in the shed after the mine closed down. Years later, a group of visitors to the Island of Sodor begin a journey to find Duke and reunite him with his old friends Stuart and Falcon. # Bulldog - Percy is eager to rush out and show off his new coat of paint. Thomas warns him to slow down. Song # Thomas' Christmas Song Trailers and info The VCI children's trailer from 1996 with clips from "Thomas The Tank Engine and Friends", "Fourways Farm", "Sooty", "Rosie and Jim", "Tots Video", "Sky Dancers" and "Dragon Flyz".